Mosquito
by B Skypiea
Summary: Sakura mengerjakan tugas di rumah Sasuke. Tapi siapa sangka, rumah megah nan mewah milik Uchiha ternyata banyak nyamuk./"NYAMUK BESAR-MESUM-MENYEBALKAN MENGGIGITKU! AAARGH!"/AU/Fluff (maybe)/Mind to review?


**Mosquito**

**A Naruto Fanfiction by B Skypiea**

**Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, Typo(s), Gaje**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DLDR**

* * *

_**Plok!**_

Sakura menutup buku fisikanya dengan keras. Bibir merah mudanya mengerucut sebal. Tak jarang telapak tangannya menepuk kaki atau tangannya sendiri dengan keras. Putri tunggal Haruno itu sedang berkunjung ke rumah kekasihnya, guna meminta bantuan untuk mengerjakan tugasnya.

Uchiha Sasuke menatap gadis berhelaian merah jambu itu dengan alis terangkat. Dipandanginya wajah manis sang kekasih yang sedang duduk di hadapannya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya.

Sakura yang mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke mendengus kesal. "Aku tidak menyangka jika rumah besar Uchiha penuh dengan nyamuk menyebalkan," gerutunya tidak menjawab pertanyaan sang kekasih.

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Hari sudah malam, wajar jika banyak nyamuk mampir di kamarnya. Sasuke mengamati tangan dan kaki Sakura yang penuh dengan bentol-bentol merah, bekas gigitan nyamuk yang berani mengusik pacar seorang Uchiha.

Sasuke sedikit kesal—cemburu lebih tepatnya. Dia yang pacarnya saja belum pernah menggigit bagian tubuh Sakura. Terus dia kalah sama nyamuk yang sukses menggigit tubuh Sakura, gitu? Lain kali Sasuke akan memberikan _kissmark_ pada tubuh Sakura agar ia tidak kalah dengan nyamuk.

Oke, pikiran Sasuke terlalu jauh.

Sakura yang ditatap Sasuke sedemikian rupa membuat gadis merah jambu itu semakin menekuk wajahnya. Ia memukul pelan lengan kekar Sasuke.

"Lakukan sesuatu!" rajuknya.

Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu berpikir sebentar. Setelah beberapa menit, Sasuke beranjak menyalakan _AC_ di kamarnya. Lalu ia kembali duduk di hadapan Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Menyalakan _AC_," jawab Sasuke kalem.

Sakura menepuk jidatnya. "Kenapa kau lakukan itu?"

Sasuke berkedip lalu menjawab santai, "nyamuk tidak suka ruangan ber-_AC_."

Sakura memutar matanya bosan. Ia menepuk keras kakinya yang baru saja digigit nyamuk di bawah kolong meja. "Tapi kakiku masih digigit nyamuk," tuturnya masam.

Sasuke menghela napas lelah lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Lalu kau ingin apa? Memintaku menyemprotkan semprotan nyamuk? Tidak."

Gadis bermarga Haruno itu meringis. Pacarnya ini memang benci dengan bau obat atau semprotan nyamuk seperti itu. Dengan lesu, Sakura menopang kepalanya dengan telapak tangan. Wajahnya dibuat semerana mungkin.

"Tangan dan kakiku gatal. Nanti kalau aku kena _anemia_ karena terlalu sering digigit nyamuk, bagaimana?" gumamnya.

"Berlebihan," respon Sasuke seraya memutar matanya malas.

"Nanti jika aku pulang ke rumahku dengan tubuh penuh bercak merah, pasti orang-orang akan menatapku aneh. Bekas gigitan nyamuk ini mirip _kissmark_."

"Mirip. Bukan sama."

"Iih.. aku kapok pergi ke sini lagi. Lain kali aku ke rumah Gaara saja. Dia lebih ramah dan sabar dalam mengajariku."

Telinga Sasuke panas. Ia menatap tajam Sakura yang sedang bergumam lesu. Bisa-bisanya ia lebih memilih Gaara ketimbang pacarnya sendiri?

Dengan napas memburu menahan emosi, ia beranjak mengambil _lotion_ anti nyamuk. Ia menyodorkan _lotion_ itu pada Sakura.

"Pakai ini dan diamlah," titahnya.

Melihat benda yang disodorkan Sasuke, Sakura membuang muka.

"Aku tidak mau memakai itu! Kulitku bisa lengket!"

Dahi Sasuke berkedut kesal melihat tingkah kekanakan Sakura. Demi apa, kenapa Sasuke bisa jatuh hati pada gadis manja nan kekanakan seperti dia?

"Kau mau tidak?" tanya Sasuke kesal. Ia jengah juga mengurusi sikap manja gadis merah muda itu.

Sakura yang mendengar intonasi suara Sasuke sedikit naik menjadi ciut. Ia mengangguk patuh dan mulai mengoleskan _lotion_ itu pada tangan, kaki, dan lehernya.

Setelah Sakura selesai mengoleskan _lotion_, suasana menjadi hening. Sasuke sibuk mengutak-atik _gadget_ miliknya sedangkan Sakura kembali berkutat dengan buku fisikanya.

Tidak mendengar ocehan apapun dari Sakura lagi membuat Sasuke mengeluarkan suaranya. "Sudah tidak ada nyamuk lagi, 'kan?"

Sakura mengangguk singkat tanpa menatap Sasuke. Ia masih sibuk menggoreskan pensil pada bukunya. Jawaban tanpa suara itu membuat Sasuke paham satu hal. Sakura kesal maksimal. Atau dengan kata lain, ngambek.

Sasuke menyeringai jahil. Pemuda keturunan Uchiha itu memindahkan tubuhnya ke samping Sakura. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Sakura.

"Sakura, lihat aku."

Sakura menengok ke arah Sasuke.

_Cup._

Sakura terkejut. Ia tidak menyadari wajah Sasuke sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Alhasil, ketika ia menengok, sentuhan bibir itu terjadi.

Sasuke menciumnya. Melumat dan menggigit bibir Sakura. Sakura memekik kecil dan langsung mendorong Sasuke kuat-kuat. Sasuke terdorong dengan mudah karena pemuda itu tidak menahan tubuh Sakura.

"Bibirmu digigit," ujar Sasuke sambil menyeringai seksi. Lidahnya menjilat sudut bibirnya sendiri yang terasa manis karena bersentuhan dengan bibir Sakura.

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke, wajah Sakura memerah karena marah dan malu.

"BIBIRKU DIGIGIT NYAMUK BESAR MESUM YANG MENYEBALKAN! AAARGH!"

Sakura berteriak histeris. Ia tidak tahu bahwa teriakannya terdengar hingga ke ruangan lain, di mana anggota Uchiha yang lain sedang berkumpul. Kini, para Uchiha itu sibuk bergosip dan berspekulasi hal yang tidak-tidak.

.

.

End

**[A/N]**

Gaje. Iya aku tahu. Niatnya sih mau bikin _fluff,_ kok kayaknya gagal ya? Huhuuu.. *pundung* Karena _fict _ini masih jauh dari kata sempurna, aku harap kalian berkenan memberiku kritik, saran, atau semacamnya. Nggak usah _flame,_ nggak akan mempan buat aku. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca!

_**Mind to Review?^^**_


End file.
